


Because of You

by recycledmedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because of you<br/> I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br/> Because of you<br/> I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br/> Because of you<br/> I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br/> Because of you<br/> I am afraid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was completed in 2008. (They look so young!) It was shown at Media West, but the footage was dark and hard to see. Sony Vegas does not like the older version I used originally so I had to lighten the whole vid slightly to make it easier to see.
> 
> The 2nd verse and chorus are Sam POV. Other than that it's entirely Dean POV.

This vid can be streamed at YouTube:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gCzgKJmkPY


End file.
